Above the Rest
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Starring: Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Pevensie. This is an exploration of the dynamics between siblings and the people around them. One may be favoured above the rest but all four are needed...


A/N: This is yet another drabble gone awry and so, I've decided to post it as a one-shot. As usual, the characters of the Chronicles of Narnia do not belong to me but to their esteemed creator. ENJOY!

Above the Rest

One may be favoured above the rest but all four are needed.

So it always has been and so it always will be.

Lucy and Edmund were always loved ones, the ones whose innocence seemed like a beacon of hope in dark times, whose need for love in turn gave comfort to those who had the privileged to love them, whose smiles and joy brought happiness to everyone who knew them. Yet, if it weren't for Peter's over protectiveness and self-sacrifice, if it weren't Susan's gentleness and secrecy, they would not have had the chance to live their childhood to the fullest.

After all, it takes two elder siblings to help their younger ones enjoy the comforts of childhood.

Peter and Susan were always the exceptional ones, the ones who were responsible, compassionate, loving and dedicated. Yet, if it weren't for Lucy's naivety and childishness, if it weren't for Edmund's insecurity and selfishness, they would not have had to grow into their positions as the perfect elder siblings.

After all, it takes two younger siblings to help their elder ones grow to realize their full potential.

Susan and Lucy had always been their parents' treasure: Susan, her mother's favourite confidante and Lucy, her father's favourite child. Yet, it is Peter who gets his mother's last words of love and Edmund who gets his father's last warm memory.

After all, they were all their parents' children.

It was Peter and Lucy who opened the door to Narnia: one with his courage and one with her faith. Yet, without Susan and Edmund, they would not even have found the door.

After all, it took four of them to fulfill the prophecy and conquer the hold of the witch.

In their golden reign, some may love Lucy the best. After all, she is full of vibrant courage, her compassion spurning her on to understand and help those around her, healing everyone with the hope in her optimism and never ending joy, despite the anguish she would feel in her warm heart.

After all, she is Queen Lucy the Valiant, crowned not for her valour in battle, but her valour in compassion for others.

In their golden reign, some may love Edmund the best. After all, he is wise and just, never condemning but always listening, welcoming strangers into his home with open arms, making his people feel safely protected and giving his people the chance to grow.

After all, he is King Edmund the Just, crowned with wisdom more precious than silver upon his brow.

In their golden reign, some may love Susan best. After all, she is kind and nurturing, her soft smiles but firm guiding hands, bringing life and sustaining it, moulding the raw metal of the land into a steel blade worthy of heaven's grace, loving and cherishing all that makes innocence shine, the mother of her people.

After all, she is Queen Susan the Gentle, crowned not for her haughty majesty but for her gentle humility.

In their golden reign, some may love Peter the best. After all, he is courageous and charismatic, awesome in his leadership, never ceasing to inspire love and adoration in his people, always sacrificing his own welfare for the safety of those he loved, never abandoning those in need instead bringing hope to those in despair.

After all, he is High King Peter the Magnificent, crowned not for the numbers he has defeated but for the numbers he has protected.

But, no matter who they favoured, it was undeniable that everyone loved and respected Queen Lucy the Valiant, King Edmund the Just, Queen Susan the Gentle and High King Peter the Magnificent for being their monarchs, who governed them with compassion, wisdom, humility and love.

After all, the Narnians would never forget that it was the four of them who have become Narnia's one future.

As with their parents, one may be favoured above the rest but all four are needed.

And, so it has always been and always will be.


End file.
